Caffeine
by DisorderHaven
Summary: He always loved her coffee, but her lips were even better.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Levi, Petra, or anything from Shingeki no Kyojin.**

"Coffee?"

Levi sets his cup down. She pours his mug full. He sips it and almost smiles. Almost. He loves her coffee.

He doesn't thank her, but he knows she doesn't mind; after all, it is her job. And that was just how it went everyday.

* * *

"Coffee?"

The mug clinks onto the tabletop, the noise echoing around the empty room. She pours until the liquid rests neatly against the brim – just the way he likes it. He takes a large gulp, ignoring his searing throat. The heat doesn't bother him anymore; the taste is far too good to allow pain to stop him from enjoying it.

"Is it good?"

He looks up at her, face apathetic. "Yes."

She isn't looking for a compliment or a thank-you, she's just speaking because she's polite. Levi knows this and yet he can't help himself as the words tumble out: "It's always good."

This makes her happy. Levi has never seen her face so bright before.

He pretends he doesn't enjoy it.

* * *

"Coffee?"

He turns to look at her this time as he pushes his empty cup towards her. She seems surprised at his unnaturally attentive behavior, but takes his glass and fills it to the rim. He picks it up by the top and sips.

"Is it good?"

"Yes, as always." The words are easier this time, and he enjoys the smile on her face.

"We have a mission soon," she begins conversationally. "I hope all goes well."

He sets his cup down and returns to his book. "Probably won't."

He didn't want to admit that he was worried.

* * *

"Coffee?"

He breathes deeply as the sent of fresh coffee reaches his nose. It tastes just as good as it does everyday, but far more overpowering. Maybe because he had secretly been afraid that he would never taste it again. He lets his gaze slide to her face. She has a cut on her left cheek and a few scratches, but she is relatively unharmed. He lowers his mug and turns to face her.

"It's good."

She didn't ask, but he wanted her to know. He wanted her to smile. Her eyes are hollow. Her body is bruised but her heart is in tatters. It is always like that after a mission. Levi, too, felt dead inside, but the sight of her face and the taste of her coffee made him feel alive again.

"Thank you," she replies generously, although her usual smile is dimmed and strained.

Levi hates seeing her like this.

"You make the best coffee," he continues, trying to sound complementary. He was never good with words.

"Thank you, Heichou," she murmurs. It's monotone this time, and the smile is quickly fading.

Levi reaches for her. She seems alarmed by his actions and he quickly pulls away, also startled by himself. He downs the rest of the coffee before slamming his book shut and kicking his chair in. He wants to walk away like he never did anything, but the sound of muffled tears stops him. Too bad her smile seemed to melt his heart, because now it hurt.

"How disgusting," he grumbles. "Such a face doesn't suit you."

He drops his handkerchief on the table, all the while facing away from her, and leaves the room.

Sometimes he wishes he was better with words.

And women.

* * *

"Coffee?"

Levi avoids her eyes as he drags his coffee mug forward. The glass heats up as the liquid reaches the top, and he picks it up by the rim to take a sip. He won't admit he's embarrassed.

"H-Heichou?"

He tries to ignore her pitiful call; she'll want him to explain his words and actions of the previous day, but what will he say? He slurps loudly, very unbecoming of a Lance Corporal, but all the better to drag his position through the dirt than to answer such an embarrassing question. After all, _why _did he do it?

"H-Heichou?" She tries again, this time louder. He still ignores her. "Heichou!"

He slams his mug onto the table and coffee slops around and down his hand. "What?!"

She seems tentative and there is a hint of red on her cheeks. She pulls out his handkerchief and fiddles with it. "U-um..." she bites her lip before sticking the handkerchief out. "I-I want to thank you for... for yesterday..."

If he wasn't a master of stoic looks, he might have slipped and gave away his relief and surprise. "Oh? And what did I do?"

"You brought me back to reality."

He looks up and mistakenly catches her golden eyes. Ah, now he can't look away... "Did I do such a thing?"

They stare at one another.

"You did."

His arm lifts on its own accord, and his hand strokes her cheek. "Really?"

She leans closer. "Yes..."

He brings himself forward. "I see..."

He can smell lavender and coffee. Her lips are so close... breath ghosting across his face...

His free hand clumsily tips his half-filled mug all over his pants and down onto the floor.

His face didn't give away his mortification... He hoped.

* * *

"Coffee?"

He doesn't pass her the mug.

"Sir?"

He doesn't move.

"Sir...?"

"Oi, Petra."

"Yes...?"

He beckons her with a hand.

"C'mere."

She awkwardly shuffles closer.

"Like this?"

"No, closer."

She moves so she's bent down, knees almost touching his chair.

"Like... this?"

He turns so he's fully facing her and stands.

"Closer..."

Her faces reddens as she looks up at him, their noses nearly touching and his head bent down.

"B-but sir!"

"That's an order."

She obeys.

Levi decides that her lips are far more delicious than coffee.

He could get used to his new caffeine.

* * *

"Coffee?"

Levi's hand rests on his empty mug. He doesn't bother turning nor does he pass the cup to her. "No."

"Are you sure, Heichou?"

His grip tightens. "Don't tease me. There isn't any."

No, there isn't. Absent is the smell of coffee, the warmth of her body, the feel of her happiness, and the glow of her smile. There is nothing in the room but the empty mug that sits in his hand and a cold pot of coffee grinds.

He is alone.

"_Are you sure?"_

His lips twitch upwards into a bitter smile. "I'll miss my caffeine..."

_I'm sorry, Heichou_.

* * *

[A/N:] Admit it: Petra x Levi shippers were born to suffer.

Not my usual Naruto story, but I was having serious feels. Not to mention I'm feeling extremely despondent and depressed so giving these guys the bad ending they already had was perfect for my mood. Sorry if I crushed your soul. And I also apologize if it sucks... I seriously wrote this in like 10 minutes. You know you're a geek when you write sad fanfictions about a never-meant-to-be ship when you're depressed. Oi vey.


End file.
